


Legacy of Winchester

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, King Dean, Kingdoms, Multi, Omega Castiel, family obligations, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel is to marry a King he has never met and he is less than thrilled about it.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Arranged Marriage





	Legacy of Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel is anything but thrilled when his father and Alpha Zachariah announced that the King of Winchester had ‘requested’ the Novak family's head Alpha attend court for the King's mate courting event and bring Castiel. His father had no idea how or even why the King had demanded Castiel’s hand in marriage but hadn’t hesitated in signing Castiel over like some piece of cattle. Castiel looked at his father, who was an extremely wealthy lord and was even favored by their kingdom's King Azazel. King Azazel had no Omega offsprings and therefore, the arrangement had been made for one of the court's most welcomed and prominent family to fill in that gap. Castiel was just a means to an end. He likely wouldn’t see his family again. He wouldn’t see his childhood home ever again and he would become some stranger's play thing…

Castiel’s stomach knotted painfully. The arranged marriage would greatly benefit his family and for that reason alone, the Omega didn’t put up a fight. Castiel and his brother Inias were the only two Omegas out of seven children. His brothers Michael, Luc and Gabriel were all Alphas, Michael being the eldest. Then his sisters Hannah and Hester were Betas. Castiel was seventeen while Inias was sixteen.

Castiel was a stubborn Omega and did not behave anything like a ‘good’ Omega was expected to be. There were certain expectations, such as being delicate, soft spoken, doing what Alphas/Betas (depending on status) demanded of them. They were also expected to know how to cook and sew. And of course, Omegas must have pups. Omegas could either be respected mates and run their mate's household, be a concubine or end up as a slave. Castiel, however wasn’t the docile wallflower that his father repeatedly tried to make him be. He was opinionated, stubborn, and he enjoyed shifting into his wolf form and running in the fields and woods that surrounded his family’s home. The young Omega had even managed to get one of his family’s instructors to teach him how to fence (his father had no idea or he would be furious). Castiel also had quite the mind for strategy games and enjoyed them greatly. He was also partial to and more comfortable in female clothing, it was much less confining.

It took a few days for them to reach the kingdom. Being stuck in a traveling carriage with his father and eldest brother had been anything but pleasant. Castiel had tried to tune out Zachariah and Michael who were instructing him on how he should behave during the bumpy ride. The Winchester kingdom was massive, even larger than the kingdom of Halo the Novak family was from.

Castiel watched his father and brother as they looked around the lavishing kingdom in slight awe. The residents all seemed cheerful and busy with the bustling life of the markets and establishments. As they got closer to the main landing, Castiel quickly realized there was a festival going on, farmers markets and vendors everywhere and even fighting tournaments.

When the carriage stopped suddenly, the three visitors were ushered out and guards guided them to a tall Alpha who wore a Hand of the King brooch on his left breast.

“Welcome! I am Sam of Winchester and Hand of the King,” The tall Alpha greeted Castiel and his family warmly. After the introductions, the hand suggested a small tour of the events. Castiel found himself feeling much more comfortable around the man. Sam spoke to him in the same regard he did his father and brother. It was refreshing to be treated so cordially by an Alpha.

They visited the lush markets and vendors, all friendly and filled with wonderful foods, items and trinkets. The people smiled at Castiel and he couldn’t stop himself from returning a shy smile. This place was much more livelier than Halo.

“Do you enjoy jousting tournaments? There’s also fencing. If you don’t mind more brutal tournaments, there are also shifted fighting as well as weapons fighting,” Sam asked casually as they walked. Castiel was next to him while his father and Michael followed awkwardly behind. He supposed they were monitoring his behavior.

“I do actually. However, I have never seen a shifted contest,” Castiel couldn’t lie, he loved to shift. In the kingdom of Halo is was more or less forbidden to shift. It was seen as impure and barbaric to ‘parade’ around in one's wolf form. The Omega could hear his father and Michael speaking in hushed tones, no doubt finding the idea of such a tournament unacceptable.

“I had to make sure, I didn’t want to bring you towards the harsher aspects of our festival. Not many Omegas enjoy it,” The Alpha stated and caught Castiel’s slight glare and laughed. “I didn’t mean it as a prejudice offence, I promise. Just an actual fact for Winchester Kingdom.”

“I may wear skirts but I am still male,” Castiel gruffed, earning a hissed out version of his name from his father to mind his manners.

“I’m well aware you are male. That was one of the reasons the king agreed to this arrangement.” Sam informed him.

Castiel pondered on that for a moment. In truth, most male Omegas tended to be more submissive than female Omegas. He glanced at his father and brother who were both preoccupied with ogling a large group of Omegas dressed in very revealing matching garbs in the pine green and leather black colors of Winchester. They were beautiful and demanding attention as they went about announcing the many tournaments of which Alphas would be competing.

Castiel rolled his eyes and followed Sam towards the balconies that overlooked a fighting pit. “Your king may be disappointed to learn I am not a submissive wallflower,” He bit out which only served to gain an amused snort from Sam. The Alpha gestured towards a literal row filled with primarily male Omegas that fit the description of ‘submissive wallflower’ to a 'T'. They were attempting to watch a shifting fight that was taking place in the pitch below. Most of them looked green and some even turned their gazes from the two opponents below in horror.

"Believe me, Dean doesn't care for a wallflower, as you say. He wants an Omega that has a opinion and the fact that you are male, his preference, just adds to the allure." Sam assured him with a gentle smile before he turned to watch the match.

"Yes well I don't want some arrogant Alpha who feels he can have anything." The words slipped out of Castiel’s mouth before he could stop them. The match had a massive blond and light brown wolf basically play fighting with another wolf that was slightly smaller. The blond wolf was sure of his footing, graceful yet clearly powerful in his movements. Quick and strong with a dominating roar and blinding sharp white canines. The other smaller wolf was a bit more clumsy, hesitant even. Castiel found himself a bit fascinated with the larger wolf. He couldn’t take his eyes off the wolf’s thick and soft looking fur. The definition of the beast’s muscular built as he moved was mesmerizing. Clearly intelligent and cunning. It assessed its opponent’s reactions and wasted no movements.

"Well, Dean is arrogant, there's no doubt about that. However he has earned it, truly. He is nothing like other kings. He and our father started a tradition that has brought Winchester great prosperity." Sam voiced as kept his hazel brown eyes on the fight below. Castiel rolled his eyes.

Arrogant kings never earned bragging rights. "Did the king demand you say he has earned it? How could a pompous and spoiled Alpha earn anything when it's handed to him? He's probably fat and a pig." Castiel growled out, completely forgetting his manners. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t like the idea of belonging to someone like property.

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows and an unsure smile. "Well, the king, Dean, my _brother_ , has worked very hard for Winchester. He loves its people and how strong Winchester is. Also, I can't really form an unbiased opinion but from the way Omegas, Betas and even some Alphas have fallen over themselves to get his attention, I don’t believe 'fat pig' would define him."

Castiel's eyes widened and he turned beet red when Sam revealed he was the king's brother. He started to stammer out an apology when Sam waved him off and laughed. "No worries. Obviously the kind of kings you have been around are quite different. But, Dean has already chosen you. So, you might as well accept it and try to make the best of it. If you give him a chance, he may just surprise you," Yes, Castiel was quite aware he was the chosen one.

Castiel felt horrible still. He had let his fear and irritation over a situation he had no control over get to him and he’d run his mouth. His father would kill him if he fought this and brought their family shame. He knew it would cause problems for the rest of his siblings. He took a deep breath and mentally chastised himself for having badmouthed the king, and to make it worse, to his brother. Hopefully the easy bond he had started to feel with Sam wasn’t completely tarnished.

"What exactly is expected of me?" The Omega asked as the crowd cheered loudly, the row of Omegas on the other side looked on the verge of throwing themselves over the railing as the fight ended. Sam smirked as he turned towards the castle and started towards it.

"You will find out shortly," Just then a blaring of trumpets sounded, announcing the king would want an audience in the throne room. An older Alpha that was part of the king's counsel came towards Castiel's father. He couldn't hear what was being said, but by the thrilled look on his father's face, the older Alpha must have told him the king was looking forward to ‘meeting’ Castiel. The Novak family was then ushered to stand at the end of the stairs while the rest of the invited guests crowded in the massive hall.

Castiel stood numbly a foot behind his father while Michael stood with his chest puffed out like he was 'king'. The Omega started to feel a bit scared as he waited.

Then the massive blond and light brown wolf waltz into the throne room, coming in from behind the throne. Emerald green eyes. Castiel couldn’t look away as they bore into his own. He noticed before his family realized that the rest of the hall was kneeling.... the wolf that had been fighting was the _king?!_

The wolf snorted as the Novak family quickly knelt. Everyone was quiet and Castiel desperately wanted to look up, but he had already put his foot squarely in his mouth several times today and he didn't want to push his luck.

After a moment, the sound of booted feet sounded on the marble floor and the trumpets went off again. This time everyone in the hall rose and a wave of shouted 'Hail King Dean' resonated. The Novaks stood and Castiel took in a sharp breath. The King of Winchester, Dean, was standing tall in front of the throne. He was dressed in aged warrior's pants and well loved boots, bare chested revealing a strong torso that screamed of hard work and fighting to achieve the physique, and a simple gold crown that looked as if it was made of leaves sat upon his head. The king was tan with freckles and sensual lips. His green eyes were intense yet kind.

Clearly, Castiel's father had not expected the king to be so young. The Alpha must have been in his early thirties. Dean started to pace and smiled as he stopped to stand right in front of Castiel. The blush that crept up Castiel's neck and cheeks only made the alpha smile brighter while Castiel cursed his body's reaction. "Even prettier up close," Dean's voice was deep and smooth. He had some sort of accented brawl to it that caressed Castiel down to his core. The Omega did everything to suppress the shiver his body wanted to release.

"Forgive me... King Dean. I did not realize how young you were," Castiel's eyes zeroed in on his father's blunt statement. Dean walked to stand in front of Zachariah and Michael, looking nothing but amused by the two Alphas whose faces bore matching expressions of defiance and suspicion.

"My father passed away five years ago. I ascended to the throne then at the age of twenty five. I was lucky to have a good role model that had mentored me since I could walk. My father's legacy continues through me and will continue through my son," At the mention of a future pup, Dean's green eyes locked onto Castiel's sky blues. Castiel blushed furiously.

"Forgive me, but you were just shift fighting. That's very unbecoming of a king," Michael practically growled out. Castiel was mortified, what the hell were they doing? Where they purposely trying to piss off the _king?! _The king, who Castiel was apparently chosen for? What if he took out his anger on Castiel later?__

Dean, however, smiled, yet it was cunningly predatory, and it made Castiel swallow hard as he watched it be aimed at his eldest brother. Two guards to the right of the king took a step forward but Sam stopped them with a silent hand. "I see your family is clearly not educated in anything to do with the ways of Winchester. The Kingdom of Halo is ruled in the old ways. _'I am king, because I am richer and because of bloodlines and names, bow down. Do as I say while I sit on the throne and stuff my fangs with my peoples’ hard work'_. That is not how Winchester works," Dean said calmly, his voice steady and indicating Zachariah and Michael were not the first to 'question' him. Hell, Dean was dressed as a warrior during down time instead of a king.

Dean started to pace once again and raised his voice so that everyone in the hall could hear him. "My father felt a king was only as good and strong as his people. A king should only be king if he earned it and joined his fellow wolves in the labors that brought the richness of Winchester forth. A king should be willing to defend his people and the kingdom if he himself is willing to lay down his own life and fight as others do for the name. My father taught me the value of being one with our people because without the people of Winchester there is no Winchester. There is no Hunter's castle, there is no king." Dean stated and with each statement a resounding 'HOO' sounded in reply by all attending with the stomp of feet. Castiel looked around and could clearly feel the energy and that the people _loved_ their king, and they firmly believed in his words.

Dean then came to stand back in front of Michael and Zachariah. "I work on the fields with my people to harvest. I hunt with our packs. I fight besides my soldiers. I happily take part in our fights, shifts or weapons fighting in sport with my people. I help my elder subjects by making sure they are taken care of as our story tellers and I make sure every part of Winchester, every wolf in Winchester has shelter, food and a purpose. My people make Winchester and I am just a small part that helps keep the peace and helps protect them. That is how I run my kingdom, just as my father had. Would you like another lesson?" Dean questioned, clearly letting his arrogance show but Castiel couldn't help but smirk.

"No, my king," Zachariah said tightly while Michael looked away defeated.

"The next time you are invited to court of any kingdom, I suggest you familiarize yourself with its customs and traditions before assuming anything. It could be embarrassing for you." Dean added.

"Forgive our ignorance, my king," Zachariah added solemnly.

“No harm done, Alpha Novak," Dean assured as his eyes landed on Castiel. The Alpha made his way once more to the stunning Omega. "I have chosen you, Omega Novak." Dean stated, Alpha tone laced into the phrase, making Castiel shiver again as he looked up at him. He knew it was a defiant move to boldly look an Alpha in the eyes but the king actually seemed pleased as he smiled at him, which only served to confused Castiel all the more about him.

"Do you have any questions or concerns before I take your son from your hold, Alpha Novak?" The question was directed at Zachariah, yet Dean kept his eyes on Castiel, juniper green eyes assessing and roaming over the Omega's form. Castiel felt nude and vulnerable despite the many layers he wore.

"What will you be using him for? If I may ask," It was actually Michael that answered.

" _Using_ him for? Interesting words. I'd like to mate him. He will sit in on my counsel. It's my understanding he is quite the strategist. He will also run Hunter castle as my mate," Dean stated and then his eyes bore into Castiel's. "The only thing I require of Castiel is that he give me a son."

Castiel licked his lips as he nodded his understanding. The Alpha wanted to have him for much more than just pup making and something about the way Dean acted and carried himself made him feel surprisingly safe. When Dean winked at him and the scent of pine and fresh rain hit him, Castiel felt soothed and caressed… He would be just fine here in Winchester.

 

**End**


End file.
